The Enraged Androids
by Wubba Bubba
Summary: I dont own anything DBZ! It has been 30 years since Omega shennron was defeated and the Earth has 2 new warriors. This is a self-insert, if you dont like these kinds dont read. Review as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

The Enraged Androids

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragonball Z, I am just a fan so don't sue me.)

It's been thirty years since Omega Shennron had been defeated by Vegeta and Goku, and the world appears to be peaceful, but its not.

In North America, (North- west Washington to be exact), two teenagers were training in the woods.

But these were no regular teens; they were Saiyans, a race that was nearly destroyed by a tyrant by the name of Frieza, leaving seven Saiyans.

But there were six that were not accounted for because they had escaped the planet of Vegeta. And now there children live on the planet Earth.

The first of the two was about sixteen. He had short red hair, and freckles. He wore glasses, blue pants, a blue shirt and steel-toed boots. His name was Will.

His friend was four-teen, he had brown hair with a beard and mustache. He also wore blue jeans and a white shirt, his name was David.

The reason these two were training was that the local high school was hosting a martial arts tournament that they were going to enter.

"I'm getting hungry how about you?" Will asks as he blocks a punch and retaliates with a sweeping kick. "Yeah, me too." David replies as he jumps over the kick.

Will grabs his Mountain Dew and the two head back to David's house. When they get back they warm up some pizza and start to eat.

"Hey Will come check out my werewolf on Oblivion." Says a voice behind him. Will turns to see David's human "brother" Brian sitting at the computer where he normally is.

"I'm eating." Will says annoyed. "Fine, after then." Brian says turning back around. David and Will finish and warp outside. Brian (who has headphones on) doesn't hear them.

David and Will return to the Park Forest, as they do, they sense another person in the area, a Saiyan. "Hello David, Will," says a voice behind them. The two turn to see a girl standing on a fallen tree.

She wore a white skirt, a blue jacket, and glasses. "Hello Alexis," David says anger in his voice. "What? No how's it going, no how are you?" "What do you want?" David asks. "I'm just scouting the closest thing to competition I will have at the tournament," Alexis replies.

"Well go scout somewhere else," Will says. "Or what? Your power level isn't even near my own," Alexis says back. "THAT'S IT!" David roars as his aura explodes around him. Alexi's smiles as David's power level rises.

David rushes at Alexis, throwing a kick as he reaches her but the female saiyan dodges. "Well now I know I'm right." Alexis gloats. David roars as his anger increases and he throws a ki-blast which hits it target, sending smoke in all directions.

The smoke then begins to settle to reveal Alexis completely unharmed. "I thought you would put more of a fight." Alexis says with a mocking bow. "Oh well I guess you two wont be any fun at the tournament, so I think I'll leave and let you train." And with that, Alexis fly's away.

David and Will watches her go, as soon as she is gone David curses. "Damn I'm not strong enough yet." David says landing. "Well, let call quits for today and we will continue tomorrow." Will says. As they leave two beings fly over head.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks of pure training, the day of the tournament finally arrives. Will, living closer to the school heads their early to see who they were up against. When Will gets there he reads the power levels of those present and calls David. "There aren't very many high levels here." Will says as he looks around.

"Who all is there as real competition?" David asks. "Jordon and Alexis so far." Will says. "Well I'll be at the school in a minute or two." David says and hangs up. Will puts his phone away and walks to the sign in booth.

When he gets there he sees a line and decides to wait. He then starts to look around, as he does he notices a new girl in the crowd talking to Alexis. Will tries to scan her power level but cant. "Can it be she an…" Will thinks to himself.

The girl then spots Will and walks over. "Hi, I'm Jaime." She says, extending her hand. "Will." The saiyan answers. Jaime appeared to be about fifteen years old. She had strawberry-blond hair which she had in a ponytail. She wore blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Hoping to win?" Will asks. Jaime laughs as she replies "Well, you, the Namek, the other saiyan here and the one who is on his way will probably be my biggest concern." Jaime then turns and walks back over to Alexis who gives me a sarcastic smile. "Who's that?" David asks walking up next to me.

"Her name is Jaime and she appears to be an android." Will answers. "She's cute." David says. The two then turn and sign in and go to where the ring was set up. The ring itself was a good sized one at forty feet by forty feet.

"So, this is where it going to take place." Will says. "Yeah, wonder who we will be fighting in the first round?" David asks. "For your sake, I hope it's not the android." Says a voice behind the two Saiyans.

They turn to see a guy about thirteen; he had brow hair and was wearing weighted clothes. "Hey Jordon." Will says as Jordon walks toward them. "You know even though your Namekian, you should at least act like you're happy to be here." David says.

Jordon shakes off his comment and looks over at a near by tree. "Who's that?" Jordon asks. David and Will look to see another person he had long black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and black pants.

"Dunno he might be new here." Will suggests. "Well who ever he is, he is just another obstacle in my way to win." David says. "Well, remember our deal, if either of us wins we split the cash down the middle." Will cuts in.

"You two do as you like I'm just here for amusement." Jordon says as he turns and walks away. "Seesh no wonder he has no friends at school." Will says. Suddenly, a voice comes over the loud speaker. "All participants in the tournament please come to the locker room!"

"Well we should get going." Will says. "You lead, I don't go to this school remember, or any school for that matter." David replies. They enter the locker room to find every body else all ready inside.

In front of the group is small man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He had short blond hair and had on a black suit. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming and let me say this looks to be a good tournament. In fact, probably the best I have seen yet!" The man says looking from face to face.

"Now let me explain the rules, knock-out or ring-out, you lose. No low blows or throat shots." He says. "So, as you all know you all got numbers when you signed in, your numbers are on this wall." The announcer points behind him as he speaks.

"Now, find your number on the wall and get ready because this tournament starts…NOW!!" The announcer jumps to the side as the wall of fighter's charges to look. Will, David, Jordon, Jaime and Alexis all stay back.

"So what's your number?" Will asks. "You'll find out soon enough." David replies.


	3. Chapter 3

A half hour later, the tournament begins and the fighting commences. David and Will watch as the first match closes as a boy named Gary beats the other, Cody. After the two leave the announcers voice rings out "will numbers three and seven please come to the ring!

David smiles and heads for the ring. As he does, he sees Alexis following him. "So Alexis, one more time?" David thinks to himself. The two enter the ring and the announcer prepares to start the match.

But before he can, David and Alexis charge at each other, meeting in the middle, and both connecting with a viscous right hand in the jaw. The force sends both back but they come back with hatred burning in their eyes.

David then warps behind Alexis and hits her with a knee to the back, causing Alexis to yell out in pain. David then smashes an elbow to the back of her head which in turn smashes into the concrete ring. David reaches down to pick her up but she quickly rolls over and hurls a ki blast at David who cannot move in time and is struck sending him back.

Alexis bursts skyward from the smoke and looks at the ground for any sign of her opponent. A yell then erupts from the smoke as it gets blown away by the aura of David. David stares at Alexis with an absolute hatred in his face.

David then warps behind Alexis and flies past her, grabbing her behind the head and dragging her back face first back into the ring floor. David then jumps into the air and points his hands at the lifeless body of Alexis and begins to fire a barrage of ki-blasts at her body.

After ten seconds of blasting David stops as smoke fills the air. Soon after the smoke clears and Alexis is not there. "Damn." David says under his breath as he looks for her power level. "Who are you looking for?" Alexis says from behind David.

David whirls around as Alexis throws a fist into David's face, sending backwards. Alexis then warps behind him and delivers another shot to David and soon is bounced back and forth. David flies around like a ball but soon regains control of his body as he twists through the air and dodges one of Alexis' hits.

David stops spinning and rushes at Alexis who braces for impact. But before David connects, he warps behind her. "Take This!" David yells as he raises his hand as a green ball of unstable ki forms in his hand. Then, a sphere of stable ki forms around it. "Galactic Blaster!" David yells as he throws the attack at Alexis.

Alexis looks in shock and fear as the attack hurtles toward her. She then raises her hands to block the attack, but as soon as the blast touches her skin the stable shield of ki explodes releasing the unstable ki which engulfs Alexis in smoke.

Everyone watches the smoke. Soon, Alexis flies backwards from the smoke and falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. A hushed silence falls over the crowd and fighters. "Winner, number three…" the announcer says as his voice trails off. David walks back to the locker room without a word as people watch him pass.


	4. Chapter 4

(I would like to say sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have been working on another story with Lord Noctis and with that and school work its been difficult. But this is the end result of your waiting, i hope you all like it.)

"Well I guess your feud from elementary school can be put to rest." Will says as David walks back in. "this feud will never be over." David says as he looks out to see a stretcher carrying Alexis away.

"Well, I don't know if we can beat the excitement from the last fight but let's find out!" the announcer says through his microphone. "Will numbers one and two please come to the ring."

Jordon stands up from a corner and walks out to the ring. Soon after another guy goes out. "Who's that?" Will asks. "Dunno." David answers. Jordon watches the unknown person make his way into the ring as what looks like fear begins to show on his face.

Will looks at the guy with mild curiosity he wore Black double kneed Carhartt pants and a dark red shirt that reminded will of blood. Will then looked at the mans face, he had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes like the dark ocean.

"Damn!" David mutters. "What?" Will asks. "I can't read his power level; I think he's an android also." David replies. "Well isn't that just our luck?" Will says angrily.

Jordon lowers into a fighting stance as the announcer counts down, "3, 2, 1, Begin! He yells into his microphone. Jordon launches himself at the unknown foe. The fighter just stands there as Jordon meets him with a series of punches and kicks at him.

The mysterious fighter dodges the strikes easily, then warps behind Jordon and delivers an elbow to the back, sending Jordon forewords by a few feet. Jordon turns back to find his opponent none to nose with him.

Startled, Jordon takes a step back but recovers from the surprise and smashes his fist into the guys face. Jordon then jumps back and sinks into another fighting stance while the unknown fighter stands there.

Confused, Jordon edges toward his opponent, when suddenly the man shoots towards Jordon and smashes his fist into Jordon's face. A silence falls over the crowd as the two stand there motionless, then, Jordon falls to the ground with his eyes rolling in his head.

"You underestimated my power, and that's why you lost." The man says as he walks away from the un-conscious Namekian. "It's over!" the announcer yells. "The winner is number two."

David and Will run out and check on Jordon who appeared to have a broken nose. "Damn." Jordon says as he holds his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't worry, you did your best." David says happily.

"Well I guess my best wasn't enough." Jordon remarks. "Hi." Says a voice behind them. They turn to see Jaime walking toward them. "Sorry about what happened out there, my brother isn't one for mercy most of the time." She says with a smile.

David's jaw drops as he stutters out. "T-that's your brother?" "Yup." She replies with a smile. "Will numbers five and eight please come to the ring!" the announcer yells through his microphone.

"Five, that's my number" Will says as he turns toward the ring. "Hey, good luck." Jaime says with a smile. "Caught off-guard, Will looks back at her. "Thanks…" he replies not knowing if she really meant it or if she was playing a mind game with him.

When Will gets to the ring, his opponent is already there. He smiled and bowed as Will enters the ring. Will returns the gesture but doesn't take a stance. The other fighter sinks into his stance and waits.

"3, 2, 1, go!" the announcer yells. The boy rushed at Will. Will watched his movements and when he got close enough to hit, the warrior ducked down and brought his leg around to sweep Will's to knock him off balance.

Will jumps over the low kick and smashes an open hand hit to the forehead, causing him to fall back. Will then grabs his opponent's wrist and throws him into the air. Screaming the boy waves his body around trying to find something to grab and stop his fall down.

But then, he began to fall. "I give up I just don want to die!!" he screams in terror. Will jumps up and catches the boy and lands softly on the ground. He then places him outside the ring and turns to leave.

"The winner by give up, number five!" the announcer yells. Will walks back into the locker room and looks out the window as his opponent gets checked by the medical staff. "Sheash, at least you caught him. If you didn't, then you'd be both arrested and disqualified." David says as he watches the boy get helped off the ground.

"Will doesn't answer as the announcer says "And now, the final fight for this round. Numbers four and six enter the ring. Will looks over to the door where a man in his mid-twenties walked out followed by Jaime who smiles and winks at Will, who weekly returns the smile.

"She is a strange one." David says looking from Will to Jaime as she walks into the ring. "Its only mind games. She doesn't really feel anything for me or any one else." Will replies not taking his eyes off his possible next opponent.

"You've become very serious since your match, you should get a soda." David says glancing at Will. "Nah, I'm good. I want to watch this fight. In the ring, the two combatants were pre-pairing to go against each other.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asks looking from one to the other. They both nod and the announcer smiles. "Then, 3, 2, 1, go!" He yells. The man rushes Jaime who stands there patently.

"Go Greg!" yells a woman in the crowd. Greg smiles and says to Jaime "That's what I'm fighting for and I wont let you beet me." Jaime just smiles which causes Greg to get angry.

Soon over come by anger, he throws a blind punch at the android. Jaime then disappears causing Greg to hit an after image. Caught off guard, he listens for any movement. Suddenly, Jaime re-appears back in front of Greg and makes a weird face at Greg who then flies out of the ring.

A silence falls over the people watching. "That sucked!" a person yells out. "Just goes to show what happens when your eyes aren't trained correctly." Will says. "Yeah no one in the stands saw the three punches that actually sent him out of the ring.

"The winner by a ring out… number four." The announcer says reluctantly. "Before the second rounds, we will have a twenty minute intermission but make sure you get back to see our final four fighters and see who will go to the finals." He says getting back his composer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime walks through the entrance way and over to James who was sitting in a chair. The two exchanged some words with the other after which, Jaime walks away angrily. "Wonder what that was about." David says.

"Well what ever it was, they don't look like their on even terms." Will replies. Will looks out the door way where a group of people from school had gathered with a sign that said "GO BIG RED!"

Will shakes his head as he looks away from them. "What?" David asks as he looks at the sign. "Are they talking about the brand of gum or something else?" He asks Will. "It's my 'nickname' in my PE class." Will responds.

"Oookkaayy" David says deciding not to pry. "Ladies and gentlemen, the second rounds of the tournament are about to begin. Fighters please prepare for your fight." The announcer calls out.

"That was pretty fast." Jaime says putting her hands on her hips. "Good luck David." She says as James walks to the entrance. David nods and steps to the side of the android. "Now will numbers two and three enter the ring." The announcer calls.

James and David walk out side by side. As they walk to the ring, they are walking with each step aligned with the others. The two step onto the stage and walk to opposite sides of the ring.

The crowd waits in utter silence as they stare each other down. "Ready… begin!" The announcer yells. The two launch at each other both throwing a punch and catching the others.

James looks down at his hands and says "impressive, very few can block a punch of mine with one hand." "Yeah? Well, that's not all I can do." David replies. And with that David brings his knee up hitting James in the jaw.

James stumbles back and David rushes foreword with a punch to the stomach. James spits up blood as he holds his ribs. "I guess you're the one underestimating this time." David remarks.

"You just have the luck of the draw. Now that I know what you're capable of, I can use the power I need to beet you without killing you." James says with a smile. James then burst at David faster then the saiyan could track and delivers a knee to the chest.

James begins an onslaught of attacks that David cannot track, and soon is down to his knees as he tries to block the shots. 'Damn, I can't keep up with him any more. And if I let this draw out this fights in his favor.' David thinks as James continues to beat the saiyan down.

As James comes around for a chop to David's neck, David catches a slight glimpse of the android. Before James can hit David, the saiyan disappears, catching James off guard. James stops moving and looks around. James looks up and sees a small speck against the sun.

"What's he doing?" James asks himself. The crowd looks up and sees David but barley. James lifts off the ground and towards the hovering warrior. But before James can start an attack, David brings his hands to his face. James lifts an eyebrow as David calls out, "Don't worry it wont last long, solar flare!"

A blinding light covers the area blinding all those looking up. "What!?" James says as he loses sight. "I can't see. What did you do?" James demands. But instead of the answer he wanted David Comes down with a knee to the top of the androids head, sending him toward the ground.

Before James hits the ground, David warps below him and kicks him back into the air. David then warps up above the android again and forms a ball of ki in his hand. "It's over!" David yells as James appears next to him.

James sees the attack in David's hand and fear and concern fills him. David brings his hand with the ki in it into James' chest who screams out in pain before plummeting to the ground.

David lowers to the ground as he tries to control his breathing. 'I don't think I can take much more of this' a voice says in David's head. The announcer has climbed into the ring and is counting James. "1…2…3…!"James is lying in a dent in the ring that was human shaped. "4…5…6…7…8!"

The announcer is about to say 9 when James sits up, anger clearly etched in his face. David and the announcer both jump in surprise. "I am getting to old for this." The announcer mutters.

James gets up, and looks around at the hushed crowd which soon erupts into sound as he raises his arms in a fighting stance. David lets out a breath and shakes his head. 'I'm going to gain a lot of power off this fight.' David says in his head.

"Let's end this!" David yells as his aura explodes to life. James smiles, "I couldn't agree more." He relies as his aura appears. The two rush toward each other ready to throw one last punch.

The two warriors reach the other, David with a flat palm, and James with a regular fist. As they collide, a blinding flash explodes from the middle of them. When it fades, they are on the opposite side they were on before, facing away from the other.

Blood runs down David's head and arm, while James appears to have broken ribs and arm. David smiles, "impressive…" he then falls to the ground. James stands up gingerly and motions as if to say he's not getting up for a while.

"Wow! With an ending you would only expect to see in a movie, the winner, number 2!" James raises his arm but lowers it as he winces in pain. Will rushes out to the ring to check David's condition.

The paramedics jump into the ring as well, "He's un-conscious let's get him to the doctor's office." One of the paramedics says. David's eyes snap open as he hears this, "NNNOOOOO!!! I will not go to the doctor's! You can't make me!" David yells as he rolls away from the two men.

Will shakes his head, and pulls a bean out of a small bag in his pocket. "Here." He says tossing the bean to David who catches it in mid role. David quickly pops it into his mouth and eats it.

He then jumps up. All his cuts and other injuries were gone and his strength had returned. Will took out another and tosses it to James. "You should eat that. After I beat your sister, I don't want to take on someone in your condition." James looks from the bean, to Will, to David and back.

He then shoves it into his mouth and eats it. As soon as he swallows it, he feels his wounds healing, his broken bones mending. James pokes his ribs, no pain. Without even looking at them, James turns and walks away.

Will folds his arms, as James walks away. Jaime rushes out to great him, but he brushes her off and disappears through the door. Will and David walk back through the door "You should get a chair senzu bean or not you took some major damage." Will says pulling a chair over to the entrance way.

"Thanks" David says as he sits down. "Well, shall we go get started?" comes Jaime's voice from behind him. Will turns to and walks to the door way. Jaime has already gotten into the ring and is watching Will a strong desire to win in her eyes.

Will smiles as he enters the ring and walks over to Jaime. "No holding back, ok." She says. "Right, same with you." Will says with a laugh. The two lower into fighting stances, there eyes focused on each other.


End file.
